


Gala Evening

by TomLestrange



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Flash Fic, Real Life, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomLestrange/pseuds/TomLestrange
Summary: Hey there! Tom hereSo this is the first work that I post here on this website. I used to post some FF on another italian website (yes, I am italian) and i have decided to give my only english short story a chance also on here.I wrote it a few years ago...hope you like it!xx Tom





	Gala Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Tom here  
> So this is the first work that I post here on this website. I used to post some FF on another italian website (yes, I am italian) and i have decided to give my only english short story a chance also on here.  
> I wrote it a few years ago...hope you like it! 
> 
> xx Tom

  
As soon as he got out of the car, Martin felt uneasy.  
An attendant took the keys of his car and parked it somewhere else.  
He looked around and felt even more uneasy.

All around him there were people dressed in a smart way: men with black suits, and women with long, sleeveless dresses and diamonds on their necklaces.  
Even though Martin had never been to a gala evening before, he had read about those events in many books, but partecipating to one was completely different; the atmosphere was pleasant but it was possible to feel the tension in the air.

After a while Martin took his courage with both hands and entered the manorhouse.  
Inside the atmosphere was pleasanter, and chattering filled the air. He took a glass of champagne and walked around the room introducing himself to influent men. 

All of a sudden he saw her. The woman of his life.  
She was laughing, and she was so beautiful in her blue-green dress with her hair up into a chignon. From that moment on he felt no more uneasy, and the evening got better after he asked Rose to dance.  



End file.
